The Lost Bird
by LittleMissBookMad
Summary: What if there was a third Winchester child? Kidnapped at age 4,Sparrow Winchester has been running since she escaped from her demon captors only to have to escape from a human captor also. But she has had enough. What will she do? She will fight. Who will help her? She will find her family. What will happen? They will teach the demons to fear them


_**The Lost Bird**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters or it's storyline.I only own Sparrow and my own storyline.**

_**Third Person POV**_

Mary Winchester walked into the nursery where her six-month old daughter,Sparrow and her two year old son,Sam behind her was her six year old son,Dean,who was the oldest of her three ran over to Sparrow's crib and gave Sparrow a big kiss on the forehead,whispered"Night Sparrow",then he went to Sam and gave him a gentle hug, a kiss on the forehead and said"Night Sammy".Mary smiled at the anyone ever dared hurt Sammy or Sparrow,they'd have a very angry Dean to deal with!.She loved how protective Dean was of his younger siblings,he was rarely seen away from either Sam or Sparrow.

It had been six months since Sparrow,her little girl was born and the second Dean saw her Mary knew that anyone who dared even look wrong at Sparrow would pay dearly just as if someone who would ever hurt Sam would felt sorry for the boy that would take Sparrow out on her first date,he would have to face two overprotective brothers anda overprotective loved her boys but Sparrow Maria Winchester completed her family.

She heard footsteps and turned around to see her husband,John walk into the room."Daddy!"Dean exclaimed,running over to him quickly,joy clear in his excited little laughed"Hey,sport,you think that Sparrow or Sammy are ready to kick the ball around yet?".Dean got a serious look on his face and shook his yawned quietly,tiredness filling his sleepy forest green eyes.

John noticed Dean's yawn"Come on,Dean,time for bedtime"and Dean groaned"But I'm not tired!".John chuckled"Really?Come on and tryto go to sleep then",stressing the word try and Mary laughs quietly,a small smile filling her face at the annoyed pleading look on Dean's face,doing his best puppy dog eyes and she brushed a strand of long blond hair out of her face.

John and Dean leave the room and Mary walks over to the two cribs,she kisses both Sam and Sparrow on the cheek and whispers"Goodnight darlings".She then exits the room,leaving the door open so she could hear anything troubling .Mary meets John in the hallway and asks"You coming to bed?"and he shakes his head"I'll be up soon,I just want to watch a movie that's on first".Mary nods and smiles"Goodnight,I love you",John answers"I love you too,goodnight"and Mary heads into bed.

Mary woke up to Sparrow's cries coming from the baby rolled over to find John's side of the bed groaned sleepily and walked out into the hallway where the lights were flickering on and off .She tapped ita couple of timples and it flickered frowned,a pit settling in her stomach but she ignored it.

She slowly walked over to the nursery, where a figure hidden by the shadows was standing in front of Sparrow's crib."John?" she questioned and the figure shushed nodded and sleepily made her way down the stairs the sleepless nights since Sparrow was born was catching up to her it seems,she thought to herself.

She walked into the living room and was met with a sight that jolted her awake like a gallon of caffine first thing in the was asleep in front of the tv which had a old war movie on,guns going off and explosions gripped her heart tightly,if John was down here,who was in the nursery?!.She shot up the stairs,her heart pounding in her chest and her feet barely touching the ground in her ran into the nursery and what she saw let a scream loose from her throat.

John woke up suddenly when a scream pierced the nightHe jumped up from the armchair that he had fallen asleep in while watching that old sounded familier...it sounded like..Mary!.He ran upstairs and towards the nursery were his two youngest children room was quiet and nothing seemed out of place so he relaxed,thinking that all was at peace inside the small walked over to his daughter,Sparrow,who was staring at him with wide forest green innocent eyes and he whispered"Daddy's going a little crazy,isn't he,sweetie?".

She stared up at him seriously and John noticed a dark droplet on her blanketHe did a double take and looked again with narrow,suspicious eyes and it was still slowly looked up and was met with a sight that froze his heart in horror and disbelief and he cryed out in shock and horror of what he was seeing. Mary was suspended on the ceiling,a dark red gash across her stomach and flames bursting out from her heard a gasp from the doorway and saw a four year old Dean standing there,confused horror on his face,blinking rapidly with tears streaking down his face.

He quickly picked up Sam from his crib, handing him to Dean and said urgently to Dean"Take Sam and run, !".Dean ran out of the room quickly and John picked up Sparrow and after taking another agonised look at his wife,sprinted out of the ran out of the house,making sure that his children were out of reach of the fire that just took his wife's life away from him.A neighbour must have called the police and the ambulece because a few minutes later,he was being questioned by the police officers and him,Dean,Sam and Sparrow were being checked over by the paramedics.

After answering all of the police's incessant questions,John Winchester was left with a lingering thought that clawed at his mind,picking and picking.

What the fuck just happened!?


End file.
